


Someone To Talk To

by AmberlonDeathstroke (ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood)



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Amberlon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/AmberlonDeathstroke
Summary: After Allanon saves Amberle from the Changeling, Amberle finds herself doubting Allanon's words 'To trust the Ellcrys more' and decides to give Allanon her own opinion on the matter





	

I don't own The Shannara Chronicles. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Glaring at Eretria, the Rover and Wil. Amberle shakes her head dismissively at both of them before storming off, she can hear Wil starting to follow her but he soon engages in a pointless argument with Eretria about something that Amberle just does not care about.  
The changeling that had been trying to kill her is now dead, thanks to Allanon The Druid saving her life, again. Yet unfortunately she had been made to admit, by said Druid, that it was not Wil and Allanon she had seen in her vision of the quest to Safehold, to save the Ellcrys but Wil and Eretria instead of Allanon.  
She needs to trust the Ellcrys more, is what Allanon had told her but trust Eretria? That is something Amberle isn't sure she'd ever be able to do!  
It should be she, Wil and Allanon on that quest, not a Rover, but unfortunately that's what the Ellcrys wants and disobeying the Ellcrys could be a dangerous thing to do.

 

Deciding to go back to the palace, that's where Amberle heads. She knows she should probably take some guards with her, but the Changeling is dead now and gone and for all she knows there are no more demons in Aborlon, well she hopes not anyway! She's seen enough demons the last few days to last her a lifetime! The killed her aunt, Pyria, her once boyfriend, Lorin and all of the chosen but her and…  
Amberle's thoughts are cut off suddenly when her foot catches on a tree root on the forest floor and she falls.  
Yet instead of falling and hitting forest floor, she falls into a pair of strong arms.  
“Amberle?” The low voice of Allanon murmurs as she looks up to realise that it was he who had stopped her fall.  
“What are you doing out here alone? Where’s Wil?” He looks around, his voice sharp as he grips at her arms gently.  
“Arguing with the Rover. I'd had enough of their squabbling.” Amberle rolls her eyes briefly as Allanon nods knowingly.  
“He shouldn't have let you go alone. I do despair at him sometimes, I'm still in disbelief that he's the Shannara I've been dealt with!” He mutters as Amberle cracks a smile.  
“His father different?” She queries as Allanon smirks.  
“Much! But I do see potential in Wil, he just needs it unlocking.” He replies.  
“He did well with those demons at the Rover camp, with those stones of his.” Amberle remembers Wil’s brave actions that day.  
“I regret not being there to see it.” He admits.  
“You were there when we needed you, when you saved me from Cephello.” She reminds him as he frowns at her, fixing her with that stern expression he always seems to wear.  
“You might not have needed me to save you if you two had listened to me and returned to Aborlon.” He says with a raised eyebrow.  
“We couldn't just leave you like that, we thought you were going to die, Allanon.” She protests before remembering something.  
“And Wil mostly tried to protect me, I wanted to stay in the cave with you but he told me to go with him as he'd promised you he'd protect me.” She sighs as Allanon smirks.  
“You probably would have been safer if you had stayed.”  
“No doubt considering where we ended up. Luckily for you or we'd be dead…”  
“And all hope of saving Aborlon would be lost. That won't happen on my watch.” He replies strictly as Amberle folds her arms, looking at The Druid curiously.  
“How exactly did you manage to heal? Magic was it?” She asks.  
“The cave healed me.” Allanon replies quietly as Amberle nods in understanding.  
“I spent the entirety of The Sleep in that cave, it has its uses.” Allanon murmurs.  
“What awoke you from The Sleep? Was it just the feeling of this crisis?” She queries with a half smile as Allanon smirks and rolls his eyes at her.  
“I awoke because it's my job to ensure that Aborlon doesn't fall to here demons and to ensure The Ellcrys survival, my job has only just begun.” He mutters before looking to Amberle with a warm eyed look.  
“I awoke the moment you came into contact with The Ellcrys.” He admits as Amberle remembers that moment with a shudder, that horrific vision of all those people dying, the whole world dying…  
“Without this quest, that unfortunately would become reality.” Allanon’s voice drags her from her thoughts again as she looks down.  
“I just can't believe I ran away and left the chosen to be slaughtered.” She whispers in horror at what she did as he abruptly stops and places a hand gently on her shoulder.  
“Amberle if you had not ran then you to would have been killed.” He replies plainly.  
“How do you know that?” She cries sadly, tears escaping her eyes.  
“There's nothing you would have been able to have done to stop that thing, believe me Amberle you would have perished as well and all hope of saving the four lands would have been lost.” He reminds her once again that her being alive is a good thing as with her dead the world would end, according to him but it doesn't stop her from feeling the guilt, she reaches up to wipe her tears away but Allanon does it for her, wiping away her tears gently with his thumb.  
“This quest. Allanon please, come with us! Wil was right about one thing, we can't do it without you.”  
“Amberle. I've told you, you have to start trusting The Ellcrys…”  
“I do trust the Ellcrys, Allanon but not the Rover, never the Rover!” Amberle cries.  
“You might not trust The Rover, Amberle. I'm not best convinced myself about her trustworthiness but The Ellcrys wants her on the quest and that's the way it must be or else the consequences could be severe…”  
“What? The guards my father is commanding I take with us on the quest are not part of vision! What would be so terrible about taking a magical Druid with us!” She cries defiantly as Allanon sighs.  
“I am not in the vision, Amberle. It is not the Ellcrys wish for me to be in that quest and Arborlon is going to need all the help it can get during the time you're away on the quest because until you return to us with the seed then The Ellcrys is going to keep on dying. I cannot go with you and for that I'm sorry, but I have faith that you, even Wil and perhaps that Rover can do what needs to be done and return to us safely.” Allanon murmurs as Amberle shakes her head.  
“But I don't trust the Rover to get this job done, to help save Aborlon. You I trust of course I trust you Allanon.” She sighs softly as Allanon manages a slight smile.  
“Whilst that may be not listening the Ellcrys could bring catastrophic consequences.” He warns her as she groans miserably and looks down at her feet.  
“And whilst I might not be there physically I can use the Ellcrys to make sure you're alright and if things are really, really going horribly wrong then I'll be there. The Ellcrys would allow that.” He reveals as Amberle looks at him gratefully.  
“Strangely that does reassure me.” She smiles.  
“I wouldn't let any harm come to you Amberle.” He vows, causing Amberle to smile again as she nods.  
“I know. I trust you.” She replies as silence passes between them, before Allanon breaks it.  
“Come on, let's get you back to the palace. You’ve got a long day ahead tomorrow.” He reminds her, she nods quickly before following after him.  
Without thinking and incredibly bravely as she does so, she slides her hand into his, squeezing it gently, hoping that Allanon realises just how much he is valued in the eyes of Amberle and how grateful she is that she has someone to talk to. Someone who would actually listen to what she's saying and somewhat understand what she's going through. Out of everyone other than The Ellcrys itself, Amberle feels that Allanon is the only one who could ever truly understand her thoughts, feelings and fears about this whole matter and without him she believes she many never have found the strength to go on this quest to save the four lands.  
Having read her thoughts, Allanon just smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading it means a lot, sorry if it's not the best please tell me what you think of this one shot, hope your all enjoyed.


End file.
